1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blade drive devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a blade drive device, which is installed in a camera, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-352153. Such a blade drive device generally includes a board having an opening, a blade for adjusting the amount of light entering the opening, and a transmitting member for transmitting a drive force to the blade.
When an impact is applied to and an external force is affected to such a blade drive device, the blade may be displaced with respect to a desired position. Such a displacement may obtain no desired amount of entering light and may adversely affect a shooting image.